


20 cm

by Soobin_Bread



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Reality of Kpop Idols, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobin_Bread/pseuds/Soobin_Bread
Summary: All her life, Jung Jiwon has been hiding in the shadows of her brother, Hoseok who everybody knows as J-hope in the group called BTS. Deciding to make a name for herself, Jiwon secretly auditions in the same label as her brother.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Original Character(s), Choi Yeonjun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Any similarities seen in the story compared to real life events regarding TXT is purely coincidental. Every idea and concept written here all comes from the stupid ass brain of the author. I do not own any of them except the other supporting casts

Jung Jiwon:

\- 18 y/o

\- Jhope's younger sister

\- trainee in Bighit Entertainment  
  


Choi Yeonjun:

\- 20 y/o

\- debuted in TXT

\- fake maknae

\- 99% legs  
  
  


Choi Soobin:

\- 19 y/o

\- debuted in TXT

\- leader

\- professional egg roller

\- bread's wifeu

Choi Beomgyu:

\- 19 y/o

\- debuted in TXT

\- aspires to be in the hyung line (Gets rejected every time)

Kang Taehyun:

\- 18 y/o

\- debuted in TXT

\- the only braincell working in the group

\- 24/7 you'll see him with his mouth open

Hueningkai:

\- 17 y/o

\- debuted in TXT

\- a dolphin

\- aegyo machine

\- a slapstick comedian

Lee Gaeun:

\- 17 y/o

\- Jiwon's homie

\- sub vocal

\- lead rapper

  
  
  


Kwon Ria:

\- 16 y/o

\- main rapper

\- main dancer

Park Eunbi:

\- 20 y/o

\- leader

\- main vocal

  
  
———•••#•••———  
  


  
  


"I'M STILL TALKING TO YOU JIWON! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" I heard my brother yell as I stomp my way to my room. Footsteps heavy as angry pads on the hard wood floor made creaking noises on the already silent night. I was beyond upset. He just wouldn’t listen.

Frustrated, I purposely closed my door with a loud sound. I plopped myself on my bed and tried to hide the ugly tears that were coming out.

"He can't just always decide for me. What about what I want?" I whispered to myself while wiping the stubborn tears. I winced when I felt the skin on my cheeks getting irritated. It was starting to get blotched and already I could feel the angry red tinge on my nose and cheeks.

Not even a minute passed and I already hear keys shaking in the background. I knew my brother would enter my room any time now. I sucked in a breath. Preparing myself for the worst. My brother’s outbursts tend to terrify me because it really was a complete 360 degrees turn compared to his usual bright persona. 

"Do you even know what you've done? The consequences of being an idol, Jiwon? Apparently not because you just made a stupid decision behind my back." Hoseok Oppa spat angrily after almost breaking my door. His words felt like acid, harsh and cold to my ears. I shiver when I see his jaw ticking and veins protruding from the pressure of fisting his hands so tightly. I unconsciously backed myself in the corner, nails digging the bed’s headrest for support. 

"O-oppa, please! Just this once. I s-swear, I'll show you that I deserve this..." I struggled to explain while containing my hiccups. My brother sighed and sat beside me on the bed.I probably looked pathetic now, hair messy and eyes bloodshot from crying too much. I felt like an eyesore. My ego was already bruised because of the constant comparison I had to go through but I just can’t seem to hate my brother. 

In fact, I loved him and I wouldn’t trade him for the world. Hoseok oppa understood me. He read my emotions quickly and he knows when to comfort me. But everything just went downhill when he read the mail sent to me by the company this morning. He was dead set on containing me here at home. He even went as far as arguing with mom and dad. This was the first time I saw him ape shit mad.

"That's not the point, Jiwon-ah. Being an idol will drain you and the media is toxic. I don't want you to experience what I had in the past." His voice turned softer and he held my hand while slowly explaining to me. I shook my head immediately after hearing him. He didn't get my point. 

"B-but oppa, this is my dream. I can take all of it. Can you please just trust me?" I said, pleading. I stared at my brother and I knew he was close on giving me a chance. I just need to push a little more. He was right on the edge. 

"I passed the auditions! I'll start training the day after, oppa. They saw my potential. I can be an idol!" I added. I knew my voice was still shaky but I just couldn’t afford backing down now. I laid my education aside for this huge step. Our parents finally heard me. 

Hoseok oppa lowered his head and sighed through his nose. I tried hard to hide my smile because I knew that I've won. He loved his sister too much.

"Okay... But the second I hear something bad has happened to you from the company, I wouldn't hesitate to pull you out. Am i clear?" He said with all seriousness but I was far too happy to hear him. I hugged Hoseok oppa immediately and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing bad will happen, okay? I promise I will update you everyday during training!" I chirped while smiling widely. My heart was beating so wild out of excitement.

"You better. Our world tour will start tomorrow and I wouldn't be there to see you. I just came back to pack my bags." Hoseok oppa ruffled my hair and decided to go to his room and pack.

Immediately I dived to my pillow and squealed. At last! I'm one step closer to achieving my dreams!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving out and a whole bucket of nerves. Seriously though, what’s the title of this song? It’s a bop!

"Is this all? Have you gotten all of your jackets? It's gonna be pretty cold now that winter is coming. How about the medicines? Did you forget?" My mom rattled on as we were putting all of my luggages in the car. I laughed at this. My mom was so cute. No wonder my brother was over protective. We had it in our genes.

I was moving out today and will start to live in the dormitories. It was a 45 minute drive and a little far from home but I think it was more than okay compared to the other trainees who had to travel a couple of hours just to get there.

"Mom, relax. I checked everything already. I'll still visit you and dad on the weekends, I promise." I told her while holding her hand, assuring her.

Oh, how I'll miss my parents. Especially my mom's cooking. I probably wouldn’t be able to eat because of the company’s strict diet protocols but that was just the tip of the iceberg. Everything was naturally hard there. We’ll be tested to our limits, practically getting pressured until we became what they were looking for. My stomach unconsciously grumbled. I’ll probably get used to it. I hope...

"Jiwon-ah, time to get in. It's starting to get cold." My dad said while looking out the car window. I sighed and faced my mom. I know she'll get lonely when I leave. And oppa won't be returning for 2 months. It’s just him and dad in the house for god knows how long. I hugged my mother for the last time and bid her goodbye.

I got in the car and fastened my seatbelt. "Hey, dad. Bring home mom's favourite food when you get back home." I said while turning to him. He smiled knowingly at me and held my hand.   


My eyes slightly heated at the scene in front of me. The wrinkles in my dad’s eyes reminded me that they weren’t getting any younger. And it pains me to leave them alone. But it was inevitable. I _had_ to make sacrifices.

"You should take care of yourself there, Jiwon. Eat on time and call us every night." He said while focusing on the road.

"I will, dad. I promise." I reassured him. After a couple of minutes, I got bored and decided to turn on the radio. A fun and playful song immediately engulfed us and I couldn't help but nod my head to the beat. A boy group was singing.

"You like them? One day, I'll also hear your songs on the radio." My dad said while smiling, obviously liking the song too.

"You'll be the first one to have our album, dad." I said, smiling widely.

Damn, the song was addictive and one particular voice stood out the most for me. I couldn't help but be amazed.

After a few minutes, we finally arrived in front of Bighit entertainment. I can't believe I'm here and not just to visit my brother but to be a trainee. I can't help but be excited and nervous. I wiped my cold clammy hands on my skirt. My dad and I entered and went straight to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Jung Jiwon, I'm a trainee. The management said to get the keys here for the dormitories?" I told the lady in front of me nervously while showing my ID.

"Oh yes, yes! This is your keys and the company handbook. The rules are there, information about your training schedules and curfew, all of it complete. If you have questions, the calling card is there inserted in the handbook." The lady said nicely. She also told us that the dormitories were just beside the building, much to our surprise.

"Thank you for these. Have a nice day." I said politely while bowing. But before we decided to leave. I noticed that the big LED screen showed a new boy group. I was shocked that the same song that played in the car was from them. Wow. What a coincidence. There was five of them and all of them were noticeably tall. I puffed my cheeks out and left with my dad to the dormitories.

After a few steps on the streets we have arrived in a huge grey-coloured 4 storey building. My dad guided me in and helped me carry my stuff. I've read the handbook and it said that I was assigned in room 213. It was on the 2nd floor. Wow, clearly after the success of BTS, Bighit became loaded and had built dormitories for trainees and idols. We walked to the elevator and waited. After the familiar ding, the doors opened and showed five overly handsome boys.

I immediately bowed my head. Recognising them as the newly debuted boy group. Which means, they're my sunbaenim. They bowed as well and muttered a few _hellos_. I looked at each one of them and the one in the middle shocked me because he was already staring so intensely. He had blue hair and was sporting a poker face. My dad pulled me aside to give way to them. I didn't even noticed that I blanked out.

They went straight to the entrance. Me still looking at them. Damn, God really did have favourites.

3 seconds.

I counted how long we made eye contact. It made me blush just thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello MOAs! This is my first time publishing a story here at AO3 so if there is anything that seems off in my style of writing or how I point out things, please! do not hesitate to tell me! :) This book is already up on wattpad, having 65 chapters so if you feel impatient you can all read the the book there on the app. But I must tell you that the edited version will stay here and the moment I finish this book, I'll edit it later on the other application! 
> 
> -Soobin's Bread


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls, girls, girls. They are in fact a gift to humanity.

"Well, that was awkward." My dad chuckled, breaking the silence. I playfully glared at him and shook my head. I was sure, if I did something much much worse than spacing out on my first day, I wouldn't hear the end of it from him. My dad was always like that. I was closer to him for the reasons that he treated me like a son, playful and teasing. Which in my opinion is better than my mom perceiving me as fragile glass. "I didn't raise you like that, JiJi. We _Jungs_ are great in making first impressions! You should have smiled cutely! Do _aegyo_ , you know?" He buffed his chest out with pride while wagging his index finger like a wand, lecturing me. _Here we go again..._

"Show them that, I, Jung Jiwon, am fully capable and charismatic. Yes, dad. I got it" I told him robotically, it almost made me burst out laughing. We've gone through this conversation for a million of times already. After hearing me, he finally pat my head, impressed that I remembered his words. After hearing the elevator ding, we finally stepped out. Rows and rows of rooms lined the empty hallway. I even heard the old man beside me hum in satisfaction when he noticed that the floor was carpeted with a nice shade of burgundy. I trailed closely behind him. The only sound keeping me from zoning out was our footsteps. We walked and walked.

209

210

211

212

"213! Found it." I turned to my dad and knocked on the door. The lady said I would have roommates. I'm not sure how many though. Not long after I could hear urgent footsteps hitting the floor. The door opened and a blonde girl with big doe eyes greeted me with a smile. She squealed and opened the door wider.

"Hi! I'm Ga eun and I'm gonna be your roommate!" She said enthusiastically while clapping her hands. _Woah_. What a ball of energy. I discreetly eyed her from her head down to her toes. This girl was so pretty. Even with just wearing plain black joggers and an oversize, her features still popped out. She even had her hair dyed blonde! I couldn't help but gush. Her eyes were her biggest asset, I can already tell. 

"Nice to meet you! I'm Jiwon." I said, smiling.

"So this is gonna be your room? I'll just look into it a little and I'll be going, Jiwon-ah." My father said while assessing my supposed roommate. Ga eun's eyes widened in fraction upon realizing that I wasn't alone. Her cheeks immediately heated to a pink hue.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Please come in!" She said, now acting a little shy. I giggled softly.

Scanning the room, it wasn't that bad. I was worried it'll be a little small because that was what the television showed when they document the rooms of trainees and idols. But this one was nice. It wasn't that large but perfect for us two. Ga eun guided me to my room. It looked super cozy and warm. It definitely sold me because it had a large window adjacent to the bed. I loved stargazing and the view would be spectacular because it didn't get blocked by trees or other big buildings. 

"So this is your bed." Ga eun said while patting the mattress.

"It's perfect." I whispered while scanning everything. This room would be my home for a long time and I think it suited my taste. The walls were painted a pale yellow and had a little space for vanity.

"Now, let's move on to the living room. It's nothing much but at least we have tv!" She said brightly.

Hours passed and me and Ga eun became super close. She was so talkative and bubbly. My father has left an hour ago and now we were just watching the news on tv. I have learned that Ga eun was an only child and has dreamt of being an idol since she was young. She's only 17 and has started training a year ago. She said we were 4 girl trainees in total. And I was the last one who joined. Bighit was planning to debut us on the third month next year and that's only like 5 months from now.

"We can meet the other girls tomorrow. I'm sleepy." Ga eun said while rubbing her eyes.

We bid goodnight and went in our own rooms. I have finished placing my stuff thanks to Ga eun. And now I can't help but stare at the ceiling while laying down. I'm so nervous. Training starts early tomorrow and I have to show them what I was capable of.

"Jiwon-ah~ time to wake up!" Someone said while tapping my cheeks softly. I grunted and squinted my eyes because of the light. Ga eun was smiling at me while wearing leggings and a crop top hoodie.

"Okay, just give me 10." I mumbled, obviously disgruntled because of how early it was. I checked the time and it was only 6:00 am. I took all my necessities and headed straight to the bathroom.

After changing into a black hoodie and dolphin shorts, I went to the kitchen to find Ga eun already finished cooking breakfast. She prepared toast, eggs and peeled some apples. I guess our diet starts now. I sighed deeply.

"Ga eun-ah, thanks for the food." I said while munching on my toast.

After eating for 15 minutes we headed out and went straight to the next building. Ga eun explained that we were required to do stretches and exercise for an hour in the training room. It was to improve and maintain our flexibility and figure. Good thing, I was used to it because I would often accompany oppa in exercises in the past.

After following Ga eun in several twists and turns we finally arrived in the practice room. Two girls were already there doing stretches. They both turned and smiled, stopping to greet us.

"Hello! Ria and Eunbi! Good morning!" Ga eun said energentically. Practically waving both her hands at them, while I just waved shyly. Ga eun placed both her hands on my shoulder and pushed me in front.

"This is Jiwon. Our last member! Isn't she pretty?" Ga eun said beaming.

"Hello there, Jiwon! I'm Eunbi!" The tall brunette said, smiling softly at me.

"My name's Ria! Omo, you're so pretty." A girl with short hair said while puffing her cheeks.

My cheeks automatically blushed because of the compliment. I instantly felt warm around them. They were all so pretty and kind hearted.

"Okay! Now that we're complete, let's start the stretching!" Ria said while picking a song to hype us up.

We hadn't noticed that a few hours had passed and it was already lunch time. Eunbi lead us to the cafeteria. And let me tell you. It was huge. Employees were already eating. Luckily, Ga eun found us seats near the glass window.

"Ria, help me get us our lunches. You two, just stay here." Eunbi instructed us. We were only trainees but Eunbi was already showing us her leadership skills. I wouldn't be shocked if she was picked for that position. I jumped from my seat when Ga eun whisper-screamed in my ear while pressing on my hand. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Why? What happened?" I turned to her.

"TXT is here!" Ga eun was already blushing like crazy while pointing at a familiar group of guys coming near for the table beside us. "Oh my god." Ga eun whispered and visibly shivered. _She must be a fan of them_.

"What? Oh, so they're named TXT? Does it stand for something?" I asked Ga eun avoiding to look at the other table to be more lowkey.

"Girl, really? You don't know them?!" She said while shaking her head. Pretending to be disappointed. "TXT stands for tomorrow by together. They came after BTS and after their debut they instantly became a hit!" Ga eun said while shaking my shoulders.

"Oh." That was the only thing I could say. Basing from what Ga eun said, they were already big for a rookie group.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Eunbi casually said out of nowhere making us both jump in surprise. We squeaked loudly making the other table look at us. I turned to them and the blue haired guy was already looking amused with a small smile on his lips. _God dammit Jiwon. Another embarrassing moment._

"Nothing." We both said while hiding our faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it so far? Tell me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I swear this doesn't happen too often!" In which Jiwon finds herself consistently doing embarrassing stuff in front of strangers. Aww! And meeting a cute little dongsaeng! I mean, not literally little because obviously he could tower over me and stomp me to bits but you get the gist.

"So, you're telling me you two embarrassed yourselves in front of TXT sunbae?" Ria asked us with wide eyes, not going unnoticed to us how her dark orbs sparkled with mischief. It was obvious she was more than glad she wasn't the one in our shoes. "Yes." Ga eun and I said shortly with our shoulders sagging. Our answer made the rest of the girls burst in to laughter. Eunbi had her arms wounded to her stomach and Ria, well, she was close to crying. We probably looked pitiful. I sighed heavily. So much for making a good impression...

That moment was short lived actually, those boys only sat for a few minutes. The taller one with dimples was the one who shot up from his seat to get them water bottles from the counter. After that, they disappeared in to who knows what floor. 

We headed straight to our assigned practice room after lunch was over. We were currently taking a break from our vocal training. All of us glued to the floor in a starfish position, boredly stared at the ceiling. Who knew the thing I loved the most doing was a pain in the ass now. Our lessons which literally consisted of us just learning correct breathing techniques lasted for two hours. Two. Freaking. Hours. 

"You sounded like a dying donkey a while ago, unnie" Ria teased Ga eun. I giggled, my breath still coming out as pants after testing our lung capacity not so long ago. The maknae knew very well the right spots to hit to succesfully piss off a now red-faced blondie.

"You're mean!" Ga eun exasperatedly said, crossing her arms.

"Aigoo! Stop acting like the maknae, unnie. We all know who the youngest here is!" Ria argued. Well, it's true though. Ria is only 16 and our oldest, Eunbi unnie was 20. It was funny as it is that none of us were the same age. 

"It's 4:30 pm already. I'm heading to the convenience store. What do you guys want?" I offered, getting up from my position on the cold floor. We will be here until 6:30 pm since right after vocal training was the start of dance rehearsals. Apparently the handbook said that just like vocal training, we needed to learn the basics of it all. It was going to be exhausting. I can already feel it. There were rumors circling the company that our instructor was a terror. Not letting anyone out of the rooms until he was satisfied. 

"Banana milk and a sandwich!" Ga eun shouted loudly.

"Let's just get the same as what Ga eun is having. Sounds good?" Eunbi suggested calmly, her eyes never leaving her phone.

"Sure." Ria agreed in the corner.

"I'll be back in a few." I said waving at them. I managed to adjust my shirt, tucking in the ends to my bottoms while walking to the familiar path to the store. Upon arriving, my mouth instantly watered because of the mixed scent of food. _Damn, this was heaven_.

I went to the sandwich aisle and waited for my turn because a guy in a yellow hoodie was getting them as well. He must've not seen me because he stepped back and hit me on my shoulder. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." He turned around and I immediately saw foreign features on his face.

  
  
"Ah, it's fine. It's fine." I said while waving my hand dismissively. And it became silent again. _How awkward_. "I'm half German." He said, smiling. I didn't even realize that I was staring too much. I felt my cheeks starting to burn.

"Haha, I see." I uncomfortably scratched the back of my head. 

"I'm Hueningkai, by the way. But you can call me Hyuka or Kai for short." He said while offering his hand to me. I couldn't help but marvel at how large his hands were and how he casually towered over me. I probably looked like an oompa loompa beside him. "Nice to meet you Kai! My name is Jiwon." I smiled warmly.

"You're buying snacks too? I should wait for you then. We go to the same building anyway." He informed me while he obediently trailed behind to watch me pick sandwiches.

"Oh, that's nice of you! Thanks." I said turning to him. 

  
The process went seemingly fast. We were already on the aisle with beverages and I was waiting for Kai to finish choosing what to drink. He was very energetic and friendly. He told me that he was only 17 and asked if he could call me noona. Of course, I agreed. I didn't have a choice, he forced his aegyo on me.

"Noona, what do you think. Should I get this pororo drink or just plain coke?" He asked staring seriously at both the drinks. 

"I think-" Even before I could finish, we heard another person calling for Kai.

"Hyuka, what took you so long?!" It was the guy from before, he zoomed in fast to our direction with heavy steps. He didn't notice me yet but when Hueningkai turned to me, his eyes widened.

"Oh. I didn't see you there." Now with a small voice. I noticed his ears were bright red. _It_ _must be the cold weather_.

"Hyung, this is Jiwon noona! I met her here and she trains in Bighit. How cool is that?" He told his hyung enthusiastically. 

The stranger didn't even look at Kai and kept staring at me. _What's wrong? It looks like he had seen a ghost._

"Noona, this is Yeonjun hyung. One of my members." Kai must have noticed his lack of reply so he introduced me to him instead. "Hi! Nice to meet you." I flashed him a warm smile, offering my hand. 

I froze on my spot when he had only nodded at me, seemingly nonchalant and stand offish. I puffed my cheeks. _How cold_. Sensing discomfort, I decided to just leave them. It was what I felt best doing since Kai's friend obviously didn't like me. 

"Kai, you already have my number. Just text me if you have something to say, okay?" I said while patting his shoulder. Yeonjun instantly looked at Kai with disbelief because of what I said. His eyes slightly widened and his mouth agape. _Seriously?_

"Okay, noona! It was nice meeting you!" Kai waved his hand. I melted when he also blew me a kiss good bye. How adorable.

* * *

"8....7....6....5....4....3....2....1, okay, rest for a bit, you guys." The dance instructor said after we finished a whole routine. We were all sprawled on the floor sweaty and breathless because of the hard choreography. 

Our teacher went out for a few minutes, his hands carrying what seemed to be a brown envelope. I winced when I felt my muscle spasmed from just sitting on the corner bench. Everything ached. My hands were shaking and I was sweating so bad.

Oh god, I think I'm dying. I grabbed my towel and wiped my face, groaning instantly when my bones cracked. I prayed silently that it would take him a while before coming back.

  
  


I instantly perked up straight on my seat when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was probably Kai. This was his usual time in bugging me.   
  


Kai:  
Noona, I'm here in the convenience store! Want to meet? 

After reading the text, I shifted my eyes to Eunbi unnie. 

"Unnie, will our teacher be back anytime soon?" I asked. "Not really. I heard he was called by the staff for a meeting. And those last for 2 hours or so. Why?" Eunbi unnie explained. She knew me too well. These past few days, Kai and I would meet in the convenience store to grab a snack and hang for a few minutes there. We have gotten close these past 3 days. "Kai invited me to eat." I said.

"Lucky girl." Ria said, still breathless. I intentionally laughed hard obnoxiously just to spite her. Our maknae has a huge crush on Kai. And she would bug me endless to take a picture of him. Literally like a fan. "Okay, come back after an hour." Eunbi unnie allowed. 

With that, I quickly got to my feet and grabbed my phone and wallet.

"Don't forget the pics!" Ria shouted before I closed the door. 

* * *

I jogged to the place and tried to spot the fluffy haired idol. A hand suddenly raised and called my name. I rushed there with a smile and greeted Kai.

"Hi." I said still catching my breath. While sitting down, I realised Kai wasn't alone. Yeonjun was sitting next to him and expectantly looking at me. I only nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Kai, I'll pick out a few snacks. Wait for me here." I said, about to stand up when his hands shot up to stop me. I raised a brow.

"Oh no no no, noona. Yours is already here! Yeonjun hyung treated us." Kai chided while mouthing _'he seldom does that though.'_ And made a face. I laughed. 

"Thanks for this." I turned to Yeonjun. I noticed that his ears were red again. What he bought me was a sandwich, an ice cream cone and the pororo juice. Kai probably chose these. "So how was practice? Ours was done an hour ago." Hueningkai mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Oh, I'm just on break. I'll return after an hour." I responded while looking at my watch. 

"Should I buy you gatorade instead?" Yeonjun asked worriedly, quick on standing up. And before I could even decline, he was already in line at the counter. Kai and I exchanged weird looks. His eyes were wide open and has stopped eating his ice cream midway. "What's up with him today?" Kai couldn't help but whisper to himself. 

"Is he always like this? You know, thoughtful?" I asked him. He immediately shook his head and waved both his hands. 

"Actually, that hyung right there is very stingy. He would only treat us during birthdays. Hmm.." Kai furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head. Obviously in deep thought.

"Well, at least free gatorade, right?" I attempted to joke. But Kai didn't hear me. He was quiet, still thinking. "Here." Yeonjun offered me the drink and sat down. I muttered a quick thanks and looked away. Hiding the blush that was about to surface. 

"Aha! I get it now! Hehehe." Kai said all of a sudden while clapping his hands. He was smirking while looking at both of us. 

"Know what?" Yeonjun asked. Still clueless about what Kai was pertaining. "Oh nothing~ Ah! Right, Yeonjun hyung, you should also give your number to Jiwon noona since we're all friends now!" Kai pressed while giving a look to Yeonjun. I sat there, mouth agape while looking at them back and forth.

"That's n-not a bad idea, actually. Here, Jiwon-ah. Y-you can text me if you want someone to accompany you in eating. I mean not only in eating but you know, if you'll need a f-friend?" Yeonjun rambled in a small voice. His whole face was so red now. He can't even look straight at me. Kai suddenly burst out laughing. Hands on his stomach and had tears in his eyes. 

"N-need a f-friend? Really, hyung? Why are you stuttering?" Kai said making fun of his hyung. _'And gosh, you're so slow'._ He whispered to him not knowing that I could hear him clearly.

"Right! Here's my phone." I handed the phone to Yeonjun. I'm still confused though. Kai never acted weird like this before. What games is he playing now? We exchanged numbers and I registered his name on my contacts.

"Jiwon noona, Yeonjun hyung is older than you so you should call him 'oppa'." The little brat suggested while wiggling his eyebrows. He couldn't let his hyung live in one piece even just for a second. 

"Yeonjun oppa." I called him teasingly, riding in with Kai's jokes. It was an attempt to actually get close to him. He looked like he could be my friend. 

"Alright, that's enough. Jiwon-ah, we'll get going." Yeonjun didn't even bat an eye and pulled on Kai's sleeve and stood up.

"Jiwon noona! Goodbye!" Kai said while being pulled out backwards.

_And here I thought, you could help me_. Yeonjun whispered to Hueningkai, his shoulders were tense and hands were fisted tightly. 

_I did! It's effective you've got to admit._ Kai whispered back loudly while they were making their way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating shortly on the weekends! Stay tuned MOAs and have a great day! I just finished my exams so here I am. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> \- Soobin's Bread


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which pressure starts becoming heavy due to the upcoming evaluations.

"Gather around, kids. So do you all remember when all of our teachers had a short meeting the other day? They told me that starting the next day we will be having our weekly evaluation." Eunbi informed us while we gathered around in a circle in our practice room. She held our gazes one by one, silently telling us that we had to take this seriously. The room instantly became dead quiet because of the news. The once cheery atmosphere had turned dreary. No one had the guts to talk. Ga eun picked at her nails and the youngest had her hands reached out to mine, seeking for comfort. 

I knew we were all ready, hell, we've been training nonstop but my mind kept imagining worst case scenarios. One wrong move can tarnish our names. It was easy for us to pass the auditions and I know deep down it was also easy for them to replace us. The company had their fair share of conditions with us and all of the words written in our contracts were emphasizing that we had to give our all or else they would take further actions. And I couldn't afford that. I'm sure the girls were also thinking the same thing. Honestly, it scared me. Just the thought of going home made my stomach churn painfully. 

We now finished learning all of the basics in dance, rap, and singing so maybe that's the reason why the evaluation was starting. Eunbi also mentioned that for this week we will be tested for our vocals. 

It took us about half an hour before we sucked it all up and decided to plan for the nearing performance. I was sitting, legs sprawled out on the floor contemplating on what genre of music all of us suited best. This was the hardest when it came to planning- choosing which song accentuated all of our voices. And we were in uncharted territory. All of us were used to training individually. The performance was going to be the first time we would be working together. 

"How about we sing something in English so that we can show them something new?" I suggested, looking around the room to assess their reactions. The idea had somehow popped out of my mind after thinking too hard. 

"That's actually a pretty good idea, unnie." Ria said after a long pause. The rest followed suit. They too had satisfied smiles, their eyes were already glazed, thinking of all possible options.

"Sounds good! Girls, start searching." Eunbi declared skimming through her phone to find the perfect song.

After a few minutes we've finally picked out the right one. It was from a girl group project with a western artist. It was pretty dope because it really suited our voices nicely. And the fact that English was one of our strengths made it a lot more easier for us. 

All of us paused when Ria let out a long yawn. The maknae's eyes were already visibly drooping. Checking the time, my eyes widened. It was already 10:00 in the evening. No wonder my back was already aching. None of us even noticed. 

"It's getting late. We should head back now." Ga eun voiced out while packing all her things. We all stood up. My hands reaching for my things while the rest did the same. 

"Alright. Let's continue this tomorrow." Eunbi said lowly. The last thing we did before leaving was we made sure that everything was in place. After that, we returned the keys to the lobby. 

* * *

Laying down on my bed, I groaned, struggling to find the perfect spot. It wasn't helping that my neck was killing me. A large part was sore when I inspected it. It was probably from straining the muscle too much while searching for a good song. I sighed. We still have a long day tomorrow and the last thing I want is sleep deprivation. While wiggling on the bed for a solid 5 minutes, my phone lit up and made a small ding indicating a message. I reached out on the bedside table and got the device.

Yeonjun oppa:  
I head the evaluations starts on Monday. Good luck. You can do it.

I couldn't help but smile widely upon reading. Yeonjun and I had gotten close the past days and often texted. He was surprisingly sweet and thoughtful. He was the first one to greet me in the morning and the last one to bid me goodnight. He wasn't that bad after all. He was the exact opposite of what I thought he would be actually. Yeonjun had a great sense of humor and was naturally a sweet person. 

Jiwon:  
Yes! Oh my god. iM sHaKinG

Yeonjun oppa:  
You can always come to me for advice, Jiwon-ah.

I couldn't help but coo while reading. He was so thoughtful. A perfect example of a good senior. 

Jiwon:  
Nah. I think I'll go for Kai on that one~ 

Yeonjun oppa:

Or I can lock Hyuka in the closet and force you instead.

I laughed so hard because of his crazy antics. He couldn't even spare their innocent maknae. Poor Kai. I can imagine him making dolphin noises while trying to ask for help. 

Jiwon:  
Alright, alright master. You win

Yeonjun oppa:  
That's more like it! But I think 'baby' sounds much better.

I choked on my saliva because of that. _Did I read this correctly or was it a typo?!_ I can feel my cheeks instantly heating and my stomach churning. What the hell. Who the mother of Jungkook taught him how to flirt?!

Jiwon:  
Yah! It's already late. Stob it. You're prolly just sleepy.

Yeonjun oppa:  
Lets just talk in the morning then. Dream of me, Jiwon-ah~ Goodnight! ㅋㅋㅋ

Jiwon:   
Whatever, weirdo.

Jesus christ, if this continues I think I might fall for him. I stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes and covered my face with my hands. This is bad.

* * *

Days passed and practice continued for us girls. Today was the day of our singing evaluation. It was scheduled in the afternoon but we still came in early to polish a few adlibs. 

"Warm up your voice more, Ria. It's still a little bit shaky." I said to her. She came a bit late today so she had to skip a few parts in our warm ups. It was probably because of the jitters.

"Yes, unnie." She diligently replied. We knew she was a little behind in singing since she was assigned in rapping and dance but our maknae was definitely hardworking. She learns fast- something I was slightly jealous of. 

"Jiwon-ah, can you pass me my water bottle?" Ga eun asked me. I silently nodded my head, reaching for her bottle on the bench.

"So who exactly will evaluate us?" I broke the silence. The girls automatically looked at Eunbi unnie to also silently ask her. She knew most of the details since our teachers often talked to her. And this one was something she probably knew already. Given the meeting she attended days ago, the management should have given her a heads up.

"Our trainers, Bang PD, and our soon to be manager." Eunbi lifted her fingers indicating 5 people. 

Well damn. That was actually a lot. We were all surprised that Bang PD will join this early for the evaluations. Because we all heard that he was very strict with TXT when they were still trainees. 

"Then, another round?" Ga eun offered. She flashed us an assuring smile, her eyes vanishing into tiny crescents. She must've read our faces that we were all nervous. 

* * *

The afternoon came and our vocal coach fetched and lead us to another room that was foreign to us. I roamed my eyes and saw a long table in front of a mini stage. The windows were all covered by drapes so it was a little bit dim in the room. The mic stands were already placed on stage and the evaluators were already seated. We all bowed our heads and greeted them one by one. Positioning ourselves, we were all ready. 

The familiar tune of our [song](https://youtu.be/W-32iasz2ko) resonated in the whole room. This is it.

[Jiwon: Lead Vocal]  
Even though we both know we're liars and we start each other's fires  
We just know that we'll be alright  
Even though we're kicked out the party 'cause we both hate everybody  
We're the ones they wanna be like

[Ga eun: Sub Vocal/Rap]  
So don't let me down  
Keep me in trouble  
Born to be wild  
Out in the jungle

[Eunbi: Main Vocal]  
And I don't wanna be somebody without your body  
Close to me  
And if it wasn't you, I wouldn't want anybody  
Close to me  
'Cause I'm an animal, animal-al  
Like animal, like you  
And I don't wanna be somebody without your body  
Close to me

The whole room was so quiet. So when the doors opened my eyes automatically shifted to the sound. _Oh my god_. What were they doing here? Kai said they had to perform in KBS today. Yes, you read it right. TXT were now walking until they stopped right at the back of the judges.

Kai was even smirking and holy crap I can't concentrate. I was now breathing heavily and started to break into cold sweat. I roamed my eyes at them and stopped at Yeonjun. He immediately winked at me and gave me a comforting smile. Mouthing the words 'fighting' while raising his fist in the air. Goddamn, the things he can do to me. Right there, I just closed my eyes.

[Ria: Sub Vocal/Rap]  
Nan neol weonhae ttabunhan wiseonppunin  
Jaemieomneun i sesangi  
Niga eopshin dapdapae

[Jiwon: Lead Vocal]  
Neon nal weonhae ibyeore iyukkaji  
Jangnanseureon urin  
Na animyeon ihae mot hae

[Ga eun: Sub Vocal/Rap]  
Ja deuryeoda bwa ni ane nareul  
Gakkai wa urin neul gata

[Jiwon: Lead Vocal & Eunbi: Main Vocal]  
I mameul neomeo deo gakkai  
Daeul ttaekkaji gakkai  
Neul eotgallideut seorol hyanghan  
Uri dul sai gakkai  
Ijen neo animyeon animyeon  
Oh na animyeon an dwae  
I mameul neomeo deo gakkai  
Daeul ttaekkaji gakkai

[Eunbi: Main Vocal]  
Gakkai  
Gakkai yeah

[Ria: Sub Vocal/Rap]  
Jal deuryeoda bwa ni ane nareul  
Gakkai wa urin neul gata

[All Four members]  
And I don't wanna be somebody without your body (yeah)  
Close to me  
And if it wasn't you, I wouldn't want anybody  
Close to me  
Because I'm an animal, animal-al  
Like animal, like you  
And I don't wanna be somebody without your body  
Close to me  
Close to me  
Close to me

After finishing the song, we heard loud clapping and screaming at the back. Mostly from Hueningkai. I sighed out in relief. Thank the heavens it was over. I looked at the judges and they too were impressed basing from their smiling faces. Ga eun held my hand while us girls formed a line ready to hear what the judges would say to us. 

Damn

Damn

Damn

"Are you sure you've only started training 2 weeks ago?" One of them said smiling. And instantly our shoulders relaxed and our breathing evened out.

The evaluations carried out for another 15 minutes. They pointed out to improve more on our breathing techniques in singing but the rest were all positive. Bang PD announced that the next evaluation was on dance. He told us that we have to prepare two performances this time. 

The evaluation finally ended and we quickly went down the stage. Kai quickly ran to me and gave me a hug. He even had to crouch down a little because of our height difference. From my peripheral vision, I see the boys were trailing after him.

"I can't believe I have a talented noona! You did so great!" His voice muffled on my sweater. 

"Awe, Kai this is just me!" I jokingly said while rubbing the imaginary dust on my shoulder. 

"Bang PD sure has favourites. He never treated us like that!" Beomgyu ranted while pouting his lips. He even crossed his arms and creased his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he treated us like soldiers in the military when we were still training." Soobin chided while chuckling showing his cute little dimples. 

"Shut up you guys, it was clearly because they did an awesome performance. And why didn't we think of performing something in English back then?" Taehyun said rubbing his chin.

"Guys, stop being rude. We should introduce ourselves first to all of them." Yeonjun butted in.

"Oh yeah! My bad hehe. Hi, I'm Soobin." Soobin said covering his face.

"The name's Beomgyu." Beomgyu said while making a v sign. How cute.

"Taehyun." Taehyun said shortly but gave a cute smile to us. I could even hear Ga eun sucking up air in the back.

"Hello, I'm Hueningkai! The cutest out of us five!" Kai said while puffing his cheeks.

"And I'm Yeonjun. Nice to meet you." Yeonjun said smiling warmly, making his eyes turn into cute little crescents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't listen to the song then clearly you're missing out on bops! Istg RV songs are on another level.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said what?! I think I heard it wrong.... It sounded too good to be true.

"Guys, I'm so stupid!" Ria groaned while repeatedly banging her head on the table. Her face was beet red and her lips were glued together, pouting.

She didn't stop there. She continued pulling at her hair while her face soured from the fresh memory. Us, girls only laughed while watching the youngest. We weren't always given a chance to see this side of her- flustered and bothered about something embarrassing that she did.

After our performance, one of our teachers announced that we had the rest of the day free and to celebrate, we were now seated in a samgyeopsal place near the company building. It being located in Gangnam, shops and restaurants were bound to litter every space in the district. 

"Yeah, I mean look at the bright side. At least now Hueningkai knows your existence." Eunbi joked as she stuffed her mouth with meat. She ended her teasing with a knowing shrug.

"U-uh, nice to meet you Ria, I'm Hueningkai." Ga eun imitated the maknae, reliving the mistake she did of introducing herself as the latter while she called Kai by her name. It was odd, really. But she still somehow managed to do it adorably. She was the first one out of the room after the incident, leaving all of us confused and baffled. 

"Not the way I imagined it! Now he probably thinks I'm weird! urghh..." Ria whined, almost at the brink of crying.

We all laughed even louder. In my opinion, she did leave a big impression on them. But if I know, they'll fall sooner or later for her charms. Our youngest was a natural at pulling everyone's attention. She had this aura in her that'll easily make anyone enamored.   
  
This went on for at least a few more minutes until I was pulled back to reality with my phone vibrating inside my pocket.

Yeonjun oppa:  
Are you out?

Jiwon:  
응

왜..?

Yeonjun oppa:  
I have something to tell you. Let's meet in Han River 8:00 pm

I furrowed my brows at this. What did he mean? Did something happen? I couldn't help but feel nervous. This didn't sound like the Yeonjun I know. He always initiated the conversation with light questions and now I couldn't help but think that something _did_ happen. It sounded so urgent.

I checked the time and it was already 7:00 pm. I still had at least an hour.

"What happened?" Ga eun said noticing my sudden silence. I slumped my shoulders.

"Yeonjun oppa just texted. He wanted to meet with me." I confessed.

To this, the others turned their full attention to me. Even Ria seemed to forget her problem. She straightened her posture and tilted her head at my direction. 

"Ooh! Juicy." Ga eun said while wiggling her eyebrows. "I don't know about you guys but I think that guy has the hots for Jiwon unnie. He's probably gonna confess." She said confidently. 

"Let's make a bet on that one. I say, he'll confess." Ria said while banging the table, trying to imitate the thing they do at auctions.

"I say, he probably wouldn't. The loser will treat all of us again for food," Eunbi crossed her arms. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Ria said squealing. What the hell. They were making stupid bets as if I wasn't in the room.

"What are you guys saying? Yeonjun and I are just friends." I said trying to clear things out. What were they thinking? Where did they get that idea from? For all I know, hell would freeze over before he'd even like me. Just the thought of it sent me shivering. I shook my head. _No, Jiwon._ It was impossible.

"Hunny, we know you're smart but you're also stupid at the same time." Eunbi jokingly rolled her eyes while snapping her fingers. All of them paused while still staring at me like I've grown another head. 

"This girl right here is clueless as my grandma sleeping on World War II." Ria said shaking her head. She scoffed mockingly, making 'tsk' noises.

"What do you mean?"

Okay. That question sounded so dumb but I really had no idea on what they were talking about. Did I miss something?

"Even a blind man can see in a distance that Yeonjun likes you. He treats you to snacks. He reminds you to drink water. He always texts you. He always finds an excuse to come see you. Do I even need to enumerate them all? Jiwon-ah, sometimes I just want to hit you in the head." Ga eun deadpanned. She looked like she really did want to hit me. I scooted farther unconsciously.

"B-but that's impossible. He only sees me as a younger sister." I said, now getting nervous. My heart was beating at an abnormally fast rate, silently wishing that what they were saying was true. Because goddammit I like Yeonjun... but I didn't want to assume anything with his actions. He was nice and and was a very thoughtful friend. I wouldn't want to destroy our friendship with my delusions of getting together with him. And I'm sure enough that he only treats me as a dongsaeng- nothing more of it and nothing less. 

"Jesus Christ." The girls said all at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just pay the bill and go home." Eunbi said frustrated. She scratched the back of her head while putting back all of her stuff in her bag. 

To that I looked at my watch and it was already 8:30 pm. I gasped loudly. _Shoot_. There was not enough time. How did I not notice?!

I quickly stood up and placed all of the things in my bag while rummaging through my wallet for money. 

"Crap, crap, crap. I have to go. See you all at the dorm." I said while heading straight to the door running. 

"Good luck! And don't say anything stupid!" Ria shouted.

I hailed a taxi and directed it to Han River. Oh god, I was running late. I didn't notice the time and the fastest I could get there was 20 minutes!

* * *

Upon arriving, I didn't spare a minute and quickly ran to the benches.

"Yeonjun-ah!" I shouted. Not caring about the handful of people that was now staring at me. I know I was late but I can't help but hope that he waited. 

Seeing that he wasn't even a tail of his shadow, I ran to the pathway leading to the park near the river. 

"Yeonjun!" I said scanning the whole place. He must have left already. Checking the time, it was 8:55 pm. Dejected, I just sat on the swing to catch my breath. I was all sweaty now. _Aish_. You're so stupid, Jiwon. 

"Yeonjun oppa." I whispered to no one.

"Took you long enough." Someone suddenly said making me jump. I turned around and there, crossing his arms was Yeonjun. He was wearing a black turtle neck sweater matching it with ripped jeans and his all too familiar piercings. 

Crap. He looked like he just came out of a magazine. His blue hair was tucked securely under a cap. Probably to avoid being recognized out in the open.

"You're here." I said lowly. He only nodded. Without breaking eye contact, he started walking until there was only a few inches between us.

"But wait, why didn't you show up earlier? You had me searching for you in this entire place!" I screeched when realisations dawned on me. 

"I already told you. I'll only respond if you call me oppa." I couldn’t help but frown. Was this the reason why he called me? Just to annoy the hell out of me? Seeing my reaction, he bursted out laughing. He was hunched over, his eyes had entirely disappeared. 

I immediately reached for my shoe and threw it at him. Hard. 

"Aw! What the hell, Jiwon!" He said pouting while rubbing his arm.

"Serves you right! I thought you were kidnapped or chased by a fan! You had me worried." I said still pissed at him. 

"Haha! How cute." Yeonjun cooed as he pat my head. After that, silence quickly engulfed us.

"So what did you want us to talk about?" I asked, looking down while fiddling with my fingers. I couldn't look at him now. He was intensely staring. After a few seconds I heard him clear his throat. 

"Remember when Kai introduced me to you back at the convenience store?" He started. I scrunched my brows when his voice started to falter. 

This time he was the one who couldn't look at me. He was biting his lips. A little thing he does when he was nervous.

"He was right. I only used him to get to you." 

With that I lifted my eyes to his. He had a faint pinkish tint on his cheeks and his ears. I'm speechless. Did I hear him right?

"I like you, Jiwon." He muttered softly looking at me with so much emotions swirling in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, fuck." I groaned as I hear my alarm blaring directly next to my ear. Peeling my eyes open, an unflattering yawn instantly slipped out of my mouth.

_Damn_.

It was already 9:45 in the morning. It’s considerably late compared to the given set time we were expected to prepare, but since today was our day off, I couldn't help but scratch my head at how early I rose.

Since training started, we didn’t have the luxury of sleeping in anymore. The idea made me all the more irritated. The unsettling feeling of could-haves flooding my still half asleep brain. It didn’t even help that my head was pounding and my eyes stung from the blaring light from the window. I forgot to close the curtain again last night. _Of friggin’ course_.

I couldn't sleep well last night because of the whole Yeonjun situation. The boy wouldn't stop popping inside of my head the whole night.

After 10 minutes of just staring at the ceiling, thinking if I should get up or not. I decided to stop being a lazy bum and seriously try being productive today. It was Saturday already and we don't have training during the weekends. After washing my face, I went straight to the kitchen and scavenged for food. Ga eun was already seated in the living room watching a drama.

"I cooked you bacon and bought cream bread from the bakery!" Ga eun shouted. 

"Thank you!" I shouted back.

Taking my plate to the living room, I instantly spot Ga eun sprawled out on the couch. Obviously immersed with what she was watching. It was about a girl accidentally travelling to North Korea.

"The girl dies in the end." I said to her, teasing. Trying hard to keep a straight face. She immediately looked at me with a look of horror, the drama long forgotten. 

"You. Are. Such. A. Bitch." Ga eun whispered close to crying. With that I burst out laughing. My stomach instantly burned and tears pooled in my eyes.

"I'm kidding! Oh Lord, you should've seen your face. Ga eun, you should know by now that I don't watch kdramas." I said in between laughter, still catching my breath. She pouted. Ga eun was the most gullible person I know. She easily gets scammed just by going to the market. You tell her to buy shampoo, she returns carrying a whole box of useless things and manages to forget to buy shampoo in the process. Which reminds me.

"Ga eun, we really need to buy groceries. The only thing left in the fridge are water bottles and kimchi." I said quickly finishing my food.

"That's what I was about to say. It's the weekend so for sure the lines at the counter will be pretty long. I'll go shower now." Ga eun picked up her phone and left to bathe. I on the other hand, decided to wash the dishes.

* * *

After picking out an outfit, I got my towel and went straight to the bathroom. Doing all the necessary routines. I was now rinsing all of the soap suds when I hear the most shrill shriek ever. Ga eun came stomping and banging at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME." Ga eun practically destroying the poor door. Still clueless, I went out with only a towel covering my body.

"About what?" I asked now nervous. Ga eun was breathing heavily now. Seemingly ready to kill.

"Your boyfriend texted." She said abnormally calm now. I quickly looked down and spotted my phone in her hand. My heart dropped and I instantly felt cold. I tried opening my mouth but words wouldn't come out.

"When will you tell me that you and Yeonjun are now dating?" She said crossing her arms and stomping childishly. 

"Ahaha. Surprise?" I said dumbly.   
  


God bless Korea. I'm dead.

* * *

"I can't believe she didn't tell me immediately." Ga eun kept muttering to herself. Stomping her feet to prove a point. I sighed.

"Ga eun-ah, you were already sleeping when I came back. I told you that already." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"But still..." God, she sounds exactly like my mom. Always wanting to win in every argument.

We were now in the local market getting meat. It was the last one on our list. After this we were planning on eating in any of the fast food restaurants here in the area because God knows how long we wanted to eat junk food. Our diet hindering us from doing so.

"Hey. Let's go to the counter." Ga eun said folding the list and tucking it inside the pocket of her jeans. Tugging on my hand, we made a beeline to the extremely long line. All of the counters were packed. We stopped on the third lane behind two tall familiar figures. Immediately recognizing them, I decided to prank them a little and tapped on both of their shoulders and immediately squatted to avoid their line of vision. They turned around clueless and saw Ga eun instead.

I winced.

I totally forgot about her.

She hurriedly shook her head and pointed her finger down to my direction. 

"What the hell noona?" Heuningkai said laughing a little. I quickly stood up, cheeks heating up because of embarrassment. 

"Ha ha. Very funny, Jiwon." Soobin said mocking me by rolling his eyes. Geez. What a diva.

"Whatever. You just can't relate because all of you got no jams." I puffed my cheeks.

"Uh, you guys. I think its time to move the carts. People are staring." Ga eun chided looking around.

* * *

  
After our mini run-in at the market, all of us decided to eat at the nearest McDonalds. Kai being the most energetic, kept telling us stories and full details about his dolls. Soobin was busy stuffing his face with food. Not listening to Kai obviously used to him being talkative. 

"Oh! Oh! There was also one time we met BTS sunbaenim and let me tell you! They. Are. So. Cool. J-hope hyung taught me a cool trick using my bag." I choked because of this. Damn. They were talking about my brother. Kai hadn't noticed yet and kept using exaggerated hand movements and wide eyes as he tells his little encounter with my brother's group. Ga eun and I exchanged eye contact. She knew my little secret. I explained it to her the day I moved. She may or may not have flipped and squealed for a few minutes out of shock. 

"T-that's so cool!" Ga eun practically coughed that out.

"Hyuka, you've told that countless of times already. I feel like by this time everybody in the world would know about it." Soobin messed his hair. 

"For the love of bread, let Jiwon speak." He added. I laughed at this. Kai has crossed his arms and pouted.

"There's nothing much, actually. We're busy training for the evaluations." And I'm dating one of your members. I bit my lip and decided not to tell the last part. Basing from their actions, Yeonjun probably hasn't told them yet. They had no clue. And I'll keep it like that until we were both ready.

* * *

  
(The text message)

Yeonjun Sunbae:

Good morning, Jiwon~ It'll be a little warm today. Drink lots of water. Xo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am still alive and well. I'm sorry if it took so long to update this book.

**_The day before_ **   
  


"I like you, Jiwon." He muttered softly looking at me with so much emotion. His lips were quivering a little and he was already panting. 

Shock was an understatement to what I was feeling. Looking at the boy in front of me all flustered and nervous, I couldn't help but mentally slap myself. He really did give hints here and there but I had to always convince myself that he treated everyone the same as how he treated me. That we were only friends. I can't cross a line that was not meant for me. I knew all too well the feeling of having been in a one sided love. And it really hurt. But Yeonjun confessing in front of me is something I wouldn't imagine in a million years. I was speechless. I wanted to vomit because of how fast my heart was beating. 

The silence must have stretched far too long because his shoulder slumped and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"I-uh, forget I said anything. Uhm. Bye." He hurriedly turned away from me while covering his face. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. So stupid._ I heard him whisper while pulling at his hair.

"Yeonjun. Actually I-." 

"It's okay, Jiwon. I completely understand." He cut me off. I shake my head because of this. Clearly he was the one who did not understand.

"No, no. I wanted to say that-." He cut me off again. Beginning to be annoyed, I placed both my hands on his cheeks to make him look at me. 

"Can you please let me finish?" As to which he nodded softly, pouting his lips.

"Yeonjun, I like you too." I said softly almost whispering.

His eyes instantly grew wide and I couldn't help but giggle because of how shocked he is. As if it was hard to believe that I had the same feelings as him.

"W-what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, you clearly heard me the first time." I shake my head teasing him. I turned my back from him and walked towards the benches.

"Hey! That's not fair! Jiwon-ah!" He whined while stomping his feet like a child. I gotta admit. He was so cute. He ran and sat beside me.

"So does that mean we're together together? Like you know, a couple." Yeonjun squeezed my hand sounding hopeful. 

I only shrugged my shoulders, still teasing him. I looked away, holding the smile that was starting to show. 

"Aish, Jiwon-ah! Please!" He whined again shaking both his shoulders. I laughed because of this. He was annoyed now. Huffing and crossing his arms to his chest. I love his reactions. It made him ten times cuter. 

I got my phone from my pocket and quickly typed a message. 

"Hey! You're not even listening! How can you text whi-." Before he could finish his rant, his phone beeped. Brows furrowed, he unlocked his phone and read the text.

Jiwon:   
Yes, you dumb dumb.

* * *

_**Present** _

"Let's have a quick run through before we take a break." Eunbi announced loudly. We were all sweaty and panting because of the intense routine we were gonna perform. We were again in the practice room. Today was our dance evaluation and it was scheduled again in the afternoon. We were assigned to dance to two songs that's why we were all queasy and pressured.

"Kids, gather around. I have an announcement to make." Our manager said, popping out from the door.

Yesterday we've already officially met our manager. Oh Kibum. Overall he was cool. A little strict but fun to be with which was a surprise to us because back at our first performance he didn't even smile and acted coldly. Later on he told us that the company advised to show little reaction during the assessment. Plus he's only 25 years old.

We all turned towards the center of the room and sat on the floor. 

"Oppa, what's this about?" Ria said while drinking from her bottle.

Kibum oppa cleared his throat first and pulled out a paper from the folder he was holding.

"Okay. So, as you all know Tomorrow by Together will be having their promotions in The Show, Inkigayo, and Music Bank this week." He stops talking and turned his head, watching our reaction.

"Uh hmm." Ga eun hummed urging him to continue.

"The company allowed us to watch their performances for three days. Think of it as a live demo on how promotions work." Kibum oppa said with a small smile. He was clearly pleased with Bighit's decision. All of us cheered loudly. Ga eun and Ria were already gushing about how many idols they will get to see in the music shows. As for me, I couldn't help but be excited because I'd get a chance to see my boyfriend perform live. We haven't seen each other for two days now because of our schedules. I miss him already. We only talk through text.

"It's Monday today, right? We'll be starting with Music Bank on Wednesday." Kibum oppa said pulling me out of my thoughts. He stood up and fixed his sleeves. 

"So, I guess that's all. I'll just send the rest of the schedule to you in the group chat. You girls continue practicing. I'll get you your packed lunch." 

"Oh my god! This is gonna be awesome." Ria immediately squealed after our manager left. 

"I know! I can't believe they're letting us watch!" I said while doing a mini celebratory dance. 

"Uh huh. You're just saying that because you'll see Yeonjun." Eunbi chided with a smug expression.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Immediately she turned serious.

"But Jiwon-ah, jokes aside. You two should be careful. You know how it can get super messy in the media when idols date." Eunbi said now serious. This instantly made me nervous. All of the things she said were true. It can be super bloody if the fans would find out. 

"I know, unnie." I whispered.


End file.
